Mickey Mouse
“When people laugh at Mickey Mouse, it's because he's so human; and that is the secret of his popularity. I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing — that it was all started by a mouse.” - Walt Disney Mickey Mouse is an animated anthropomorphic mouse created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks in the year 1928. Mickey is, by far, The Walt Disney Company's most famous character and serves as the company's mascot. Estimated as standing 2' 3" (69 centimeters) and weighing 23 pounds (10 kilograms), Mickey rapidly rose to the pinnacle of American culture, becoming the most popular and recognizable cartoon character in the world and the prime influence of following cartoons. For over 88 years, he has signified The Walt Disney Company, animation, goodwill, fun, laughter, and most of all Walt Disney himself. It was said by Lillian Disney, his wife, that over the years, Mickey and Walt grew together and were mirrors of each other's personality. They both started off mischievous and cheeky, but as they grew older preferred to step out of the spotlight and observe others work their magic. President Jimmy Carter once said: "Mickey Mouse is the symbol of goodwill, surpassing all languages and cultures. When one sees Mickey Mouse, they see happiness." Mickey's 3-circle silhouette serves as the logo for most of Disney's subsidiaries, save for the ones that don't carry the 'Disney' or 'Walt Disney' label. Andy Warhol's portrait from The Art of Mickey Mouse used Warhol's famous pop art techniques on the classic mouse Biography ''Steamboat Willie'' onwards This section is vastly incomplete. The Big Cheese has had a few notable things in his life before Kingdom Hearts, believe it or not. He's done very much in his life. One of Mickey's very first accomplishments involved a barn, his girlfriend Minnie, and a biplane. At some point, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub called the House of Mouse. They didn't maintain it for too long, however; the hitches they ran into were quite numerous. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ultimate Story 4: Kingdom Come He appears much later during the fight of the Heartless and teams up with the Jedi, the Benders, Fox and his friends, as well as other chosen Keyblade wielders. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) He has had some big tragedies in his life, including seeing his famous 'father', Walt Disney die in front of him just to protect the Walt Disney Foundation from the Heartless. Another tragedy is that Mickey saw his dear cousin, Roy Disney, shot dead by the untalented and malicious Jonas Brothers. Now with Disney being impersonated by a phony company claiming to be the Disney Foundation, Mickey is really determined to restore Disney to its former glory and get his loved ones back! This determination seems to play a big part in keeping Mickey going...fighting hard to protect Myotismon and Angewomon, the ones who can save his father's company. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Mickey becomes Abigail, David, and Olivia's mentor and guardian, helping them follow their destinies as Protectors of the Multi-Universe. Mickey is also Abigail's closest friend and magical teacher to teach her the magic of Disney. He sees her as a younger version of himself. LOTM: Monster Squad Taking place during the events of the Monster War, and after the loss of his father, Walt and cousin, Roy. Mickey is hunted down by his enemies and is forced to flee. He soon encounters the Doctor and Mickey. They work together to outrun their foes and escape to Vincent Van Ghoul's castle. Where he discovers his destiny to become a part of a group known as the Monster Squad. With his new friends, he has to stop the monsters from taking over the Multi-Universe and save the Disney Kingdom. Along the way, he'll soon learn of a prophecy that may save the Multi-Universe that evolves the Autobots and the mysterious saviors known as the Angels of Disney. Powers and abilities Mickey has gained many talents over the years, and is something of a jack-of-all-trades sort of person. A small list of them is here. Heightened speed and agility. Being a mouse, Mickey is capable of being a lot faster than other things his size, and still a good deal faster than most things bigger than him. Fighting ghosts. Mickey has done this on a number of occasions, sometimes succeeding, sometimes failing. But he can do it. Magic. Mickey studied under the sorcerer Yen Sid for possibly multiple years. He's been seen to be able to enchant hundreds of brooms, although having quite a time turning them back. Keyblade. As seen in Kingdom Hearts, Mickey is quite skilled with a Keyblade and the responsibility on those who use them. UNFINISHED Gallery mickey.GIF|Mickey Mouse, as you might see him on the street. mickey determined.JPG|Mickey in his sorcerer attire mickey with star seeker keyblade.PNG|Mickey, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts. Mickey thinking.JPG|Mickey is a thoughtful sort of guy. mickey crying.JPG|Mickey sad mickey determined with keyblade.JPG|Mickey using his Keyblade mickey kingdom hearts.PNG mickey magic.JPG|DISNEY MAGIC! mickey mouse.GIF|Oh, boy! mickey orginazation XIII.JPG|Mickey in disguise mickey ready.JPG|Bring it on! mickey revenge.JPG|They'll pay for this! mickey sad.JPG|Aw, rats! mickey goofy and sora ready.jpg mickey happy pose.jpg mickey ready keyblade.jpg mickey-mouse-1_facebook_timeline_cover.jpg|Mickey takes a nap. Oswald and mickey flying.jpg mickey and oswald hug walt disney.jpg|Mickey and his brother are reunited with their dad! mickey scared.png|Oh, dear! mickey yikes.png|YIKES! mickey and oswald look.jpg Sorcerer_Mickey_Onscreen.png mickey.png mickey1.png mickey2.png mickey3.png mickey4.png See also *Scrapper Mickey Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Roleplaying Category:Magic Users Category:Cute Characters Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans Category:Black and White Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Sibling Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Animals Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters appearing in The Nightfall Chronicles Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Kings Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wayne Allwine Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bret Iwan Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Mentors Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Green Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chris Diamantopoulos Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Mice and Rats Category:Elastic Characters Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777